Soy tu Fan Número 1
by Guezeluss
Summary: [AU] En la más perfecta vida de Kise Ryouta como cantante profecional, no se podria considerar nada mas, ¿verdad? Tan pacifica y a veces aburrida, ¿no podrá algun fan dispuesto a todo a cambiar tan siquiera un poco su rutina? [Viñeta]


**Kuroko no Basket** © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **Soy tu Fan #1**

 **.**

 **T** enía que ser rápido. Lo suficiente como para llegar antes que todos; o todas, siendo mayoritariamente chicas.

Al ver que la multitud gritaba exasperada por ya ingresar al establecimiento, se dio a la fuga por la puerta trasera. Era su oportunidad, el policía vigilante estaba totalmente concentrado en un videojuego, tan bueno debió ser como para no notarlo… ¿En serio? ¡Já! Él ya estaba acostumbradísimo a que todo el mundo lo ignorara. Sabía que eso era cosa suya, pero tenía que aprovechar, ¿no?

Chasqueó la lengua al ver que no se la dejarían tan fácil. Pero ya venía preparado; saco de sí un pasador para el cabello y confiando en sus múltiples experiencias abriendo puertas ajenas, fue hasta que escuchó el _*click*_ de la puerta para entrar disimuladamente, y no tanto…

Hizo una revisión minuciosa del mapa que él, personalmente había hecho. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al lugar indicado. No era seguro que estuviera ahí, pero había una probabilidad de uno en un millón.

Abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta. Checando primeramente si se encontraba ahí.

Bingo. No estuvieron tan mal sus cálculos.

Sus ojos estaban que sacaban brillitos, y su cara no era la excepción, sentía que tenía fiebre de lo caliente que estaba. Una parte de él no podía creer aun lo que veía: su bella cara, sus hermosos cabellos dorados, sus brillantes ojos mostaza, y su majestuoso cuerpo… ¡Control! ¡No era el momento de escurrir baba! Pero antes… unas fotitos para la colección. Si no lograba su objetivo, al menos no se iría con las manos vacías.

Cuando vio que cubrió su rostro con una toalla (tal vez para refrescarse, o algo así), se aproximó lo más cauteloso que pudo y…

 _*¡Pum!*_

— ¿Uhm? ¿Qué fue eso? —con pesadez se iba asomando de reojo, a través de la toalla, levantándola un poco.

" _¡Rayos! ¡Cómo no vi ese jodido Maneki-neko* gigante de ahí!"_

Se quedó estáticoante lo hecho, se mantuvo ahí pensante en algo ingenioso para no meter tanto la pata.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó arqueando una ceja y parado frente a él. Al parecer ese gato fue más interesante, y vaya que lo traicionó.

—Ah, ah, ah, ah. Ho-hola Kise-kun, ¡e-e-e-e-e-es un placer por fin conocerte! —decía totalmente rojo Kuroko al ver que su ídolo le había hablado. Dios, si fuera chica, seguro ya estaría que mojaba las bragas.

— ¿Eres un fan? Pues mucho gusto igualmente. —Soltó una sonrisa deslumbrantemente brillante al momento de estar apretando un botón detrás de su espalda. —« _¡Esos idiotas! ¡Ni para vigilar una simple puerta pueden!_ »

En tanto, el peliceleste se encontraba como hipnotizado, al no poder despegar sus claros ojos del muchacho que ahora gritoneaba por un teléfono… era tan perfecto.

— ¡Ah! Este… pues sólo quería irrumpir en su camerino para… conocerle y bueno… decirle que soy su fan número uno. —Tartamudeaba, intentando buscar las palabras correctas.

—Sí, sí. Eso es lo que todos dicen. Ahora, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos… —finalizó cortante, dándole la espalda e ignorándolo.

—Pe-¡Pero si es cierto! ¡Yo funde el club de fans! ¡Nosotros siempre estamos en todas sus presentaciones!

— ¿Mm? —Prestó atención a lo que dijo. Ciertamente recordó que al principio (cuando no tenía tanta popularidad) un grupo de personas siempre iban a todos los conciertos y eventos que tuvieran. — ¿Son ustedes?

—Cl-¡Claro! ¡Siempre le estuvimos apoyando! —alzó la voz en tono dramático, casi a punto de estallar en llanto. —Por eso…

* _Chuu~*_

—O-¡Oye! ¿¡Qué fue eso!? —Reclamó tan rojo que no podía creer lo que le había causado uno de sus fans, y más aún ¡UN CHICO!

.

* * *

.

 **# de palabras (sin contar notas): 601**

 **Tiempo trancurrido en el fic: Como 30 minutos :p**

 ***O también, gato de la suerte.**

 **N/A: ¿Que tal este primer viñeta KiKuro del año? ¿Les gusto? ¿no? xD ¡Dejenme su opinion! Aparte de que me ancanto escribirlo :'3 Lo que llega a pasar con un rato de un tiempo libre xD**


End file.
